


Bloom

by faerymorstan



Series: Snow Queen 'Verse [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Language of Flowers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Second Person, Prose Poem, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow Queen John and Sherlock: first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to aderyn, who came up with defloweredlock... with flowers. So much love, poet-friend. <3

_Sherlock_ , John gasps, kisses from beneath your ear to the hard ridge of your clavicle, no breeze in his bright gold hair, your shared groans, bare, sweating in the summer heat, you were working, he brought you coral roses, balsam, foxglove, you dropped them into the pitcher, set it on the table, saw his hunger, let the glassware scatter on the earthen floor the pitcher topple your back press stems petals spilled water scarred oak as John stripped fast, stripped you, leans now over you, pants _I would do--I would do anything for you_ , the green smell of the fresh-cut flowers, John’s callused palms on the insides of your thighs, the air so still, both of you breathing hard, something slick between your parted legs, the sharp scent of cedar, John’s expression stark solemn worshipful, the flush on your face, such pressure where John--oh, gods--where John fills you, the rhythm his body builds with yours, his gaze, his murmurs, his hands, you wrap your legs around him, pull him closer, your eyes are blossoms and they will not close, you mean to say _I love you_ but the sunlight slants through the windows and you say _I haven’t ever_ and John strokes you, says _I know_ , has one palm firm over your heart, watches you come into bloom.


End file.
